


all海车队—第九辆车

by MRhyukjae



Category: Allhae
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 08:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20239915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRhyukjae/pseuds/MRhyukjae
Summary: 童海





	all海车队—第九辆车

神童对沙发上窝着生闷气的那一大坨一点办法都没有。他的浴袍又肥又大，小祖宗缩成一团整个人都罩在浴袍里面，小眼神儿忧郁地望向窗外有一股莫名的忧伤。

“怎么了？又跟赫宰吵架啦？”

“哥！！不准提他！！”

“好好好，不提不提，你乖乖把牛奶喝了进去睡觉。”把温牛奶塞进他手里，又揉了两把小卷毛才进浴室收拾自己。

一开门差点被李东海晾在门口湿答答的内裤糊了满脸，满地都是他脱的皮。咬牙切齿了两分钟还是默默弯腰把他的皮儿给他收进脏衣篓里，把自己收拾好了之后又把他的内裤拿出去晾到阳台上。

小祖宗已经把牛奶喝完了，抱着抱枕继续在沙发角落发呆。神童过去把他拎起来抱在腿上，浴袍下摆掀到腰间，两手一边一个握上面团儿一样的两瓣臀肉。李东海气冲冲地跑到他家来什么都没带，他的内裤又穿不了，现在他自己的内裤在阳台上迎风招展，身下光溜溜的什么都没穿。

李东海也不出声，不管下半身暴露在空气里冷风阵阵，伏在他怀里任由人捏他的光屁股。他臀肉丰盈紧实，体毛又少连着大腿一片光滑细腻，让人爱不释手。

自从他和李赫宰确认恋爱关系，即使两个当事人并没有什么异议，他们其他人还是尽量的和李东海保持了距离，至少每一次都是在李赫宰知情并默认的情况下才会动手动脚，没有再像以前一样不管什么时候把人拎起来就又捏又抱，非要折腾得哼哼唧唧哭叫才停。现在这小猫咪光溜溜地把自己送进他怀里，到手的猫不撸白不撸。

“这儿太冷了，我们回房间。”

猫咪点点头但就是懒洋洋的圈着他的脖子一点要起身的意思都没有。神童没法只能托着他的下臀把他往床上抱。又不是抱小孩，李东海毕竟是个成年男人，一托起来上半身就比神童高出一截来，他自己腿不肯使劲儿，又非要圈着神童的脖子脑袋靠在肩上，腰就掉下去一截，神童只能两只手一起一手托屁股一手托腰生怕他不小心摔下去。想想当初那两一起上节目，李赫宰单手就能把人抱得稳稳的不由得感叹这么高难度的姿势是在家里练了多少遍才做得到呀，你们情侣档真了不起。

软嫩臀肉在手臂上摩擦，像柔软水床带来漂浮的舒适感，又有小猫咪趴在肩头吐气如兰，软软的头毛还时不时扫过他的锁骨，这种无意识的撩拨让人欲罢不能，从客厅走到卧室不到一分钟的路程他就觉得自己已经硬起来了。

把小猫放在床上，就这么几步路他居然被哄的有些犯困，两只猫眼睛半睁不睁的眯着，一陷进床垫里就乖乖翻身去蹭柔软的被褥。他一翻身屁股自然就露了出来，白白嫩嫩的还有刚刚他手臂留下的红印子。他把两条长腿收回到身下，稍微使力支起身子来，脸蛋撑着枕头趴好，身体呈现一道流畅的曲线，一副明显的邀请姿态。

神童觉得上前跪在他身后，伸出手指揉捏褐色的穴口。褶皱一片柔软，轻轻一按就侵入到高热的穴内，不由得啧啧出声，“你自己做了准备？”

“没有，我跑过来之前赫宰给我灌了肠的。”李东海有些害羞像鸵鸟一样把脑袋埋进两个枕头之间，传出来的声音都是闷闷的。

“他居然给你清洗完了还让你跑了，这不科学啊！他难道不行了？”

“什么呀！他做完了给我清洗好了我才走的！”

“事后啊，那你跑什么，你俩性生活不和谐把你气着了？”

李东海又羞又气，拿拳头使劲儿捶床，打得砰砰作响，这哥就知道调侃简直没法沟通！偏偏身后又被按揉的舒服，神童手法极好，两只手指扣在他前列腺上按摩，爽得他脚趾蜷起，整个穴内都软化了紧紧吸着体内的手指，腰塌得肚皮都要贴到床上。

“唔..嗯...童哥可以了，进来，快进来！”

神童看他已经扩张得差不多，抽出手指除了顺滑剂的水光还带出点点深红的嫩肉，看穴口开合收缩把穴内翻出来的软肉又吞吃回去，呼吸一紧，李东海真是个尤物。

手从腋下穿过把他翻过来，李东海自动地张开双腿去勾他的腰，把自己调整成跪姿，又挤了些润滑剂在自己的肉棒上搓了搓，才抵着小穴插进去。揉了揉他还没完全硬起来躺在腹肌上的肉棍，躺着的人因为身后的饱胀感仰着脖子哼唧。说起来他刚经历一场和醉鬼的欢爱，但毕竟不是天生承欢的地方，这才过了不多久就自动的合上了，再次被进入还是痛痒难耐。

等他适应了一会儿，开始慢慢抽插，因为刚刚耐心的按摩让穴内前列腺肿胀起来，每次抽动都会摩擦到肿胀的敏感处，李东海咿咿呀呀的尖叫起来，像个小孩子一样伸着手要人抱他。神童把他抱起来坐着，李东海双腿叉开跪在他腿的两边，无力地趴伏在他的身上，这个姿势虽然没有刚刚进入的深，但因为性器上弯恰好顶在敏感的软肉上。每次顶进去李东海的内壁就痉挛着狠狠一缩，结果软肉被性器挤得更重，一个被绞得直喘粗气，一个被顶得眼泪乱流。

李东海本来就是没有安全感的孩子，神童又高又壮，整个人肉肉的，被他抱着就整个人都陷在他怀里，仿佛一个可以肆意撒娇耍赖的天堂。

“嗯嗯..童哥...”他后面被顶得爽手还不老实地抚上被冷落多时的乳头。因为顶弄手背时不时撞上神童的胸膛，乳头就被大力按进乳晕里，因为抖着手地按揉越发肿胀起来。

他骑在神童腿上要高一些，神童稍微偏一偏脑袋正好可以吻到他的喉结。托着他的两腿把人往上抱了些紧紧贴在身上，伸出舌头顺着他侧颈的曲线舔弄。李东海偏着头，让曲线又拉长了了些，血管青筋凸起，被舔得湿湿的发出难抑的呜咽。身下顶弄的动作放慢了，压在敏感的软肉上小幅度的戳弄，头埋在他的颈间舔舐喉管以及锁骨的凹槽。李东海觉得痒，脊背耸起反而让锁骨更明显了些，神童直接叼住他凸出来的骨头，一边吮吸一边用舌头安抚。李东海一叫出声他就对准敏感点狠狠一顶，把惊叫变成喘息，磨的人直哭。

“哥！哥，快点，好舒服！”他被逼在高潮的边缘徘徊，每次抽搐痉挛要到高潮的时候体内的肉棍就会退开来，大掌揉捏他的臀肉，等这一波快感过去又顶进去抵在他的前列腺上前后使劲摩擦，他又哭又叫要高潮时，那东西又退出来。高潮的快感被无限延长，他浑身都在抖整个人哭得连抓紧人胳膊的力气都没有了，伏在身上东倒西歪的，前端湿的不像话，滴滴答答的淌着精水把腹间弄得一片狼藉。

神童知道他实在是受不住了，在玩下去估计要咬人了，总算是抵着他大开大合的抽插了十几下，每一下都重重的撞上敏感的凸起。在高潮绵长的哭叫声中抽出来射在两人的小腹间。前列腺高潮要比射精的快感来的更持久，他射完了，李东海还哭个不停。他想把他抱回床头躺好，但他实在是太敏感了，轻轻一碰臀肉就抖动抽搐。拿帕子把两人都擦干净才拿被子把人包好，哄着睡了。

第二天一早李赫宰来接人的时候李东海还在睡，他一进门就看见阳台上飘扬的内裤，他亲手给穿上的内裤当然知道是谁的。

“你俩咋又吵架了？昨天气成那样！”

“新专辑特哥非让我跟他出去应酬，他又不喝酒就全来灌我了！”李赫宰也委屈，喝多了也不是什么好受的事情，昨晚上回去小祖宗气的不行，他只能把人摁着亲，一来二去擦枪走火折腾了一回，他抱着人清洗完倒头就睡，知道李东海跑出去了但是实在是没力气追。

神童把已经干了的内裤丢到他怀里，让他自己去叫小祖宗起床。小祖宗昨天又生气又被狠狠折腾了两回困得不行，整个人在被子里蜷成一团，张着嘴睡的正香。李赫宰把外套脱掉钻进被子里把人搂着，小祖宗意识不清楚一感觉到熟悉的味道就往人怀里拱，一丝不挂像条滑溜溜的小鱼。

李赫宰这一搂一抱一捏的，小祖宗被他闹醒。其实他也知道李赫宰的迫不得已，闹了一晚上早就不气了乖乖窝在他怀里耍赖不肯起。李赫宰抱着他翻了个身仰躺在床上，把人抱在身上。从床头拿过软膏来给他上药，掰开两片臀瓣手指在穴口按揉。药膏冰凉小祖宗趴在他身上一扭一扭的撒娇。

“宝贝，你要是想的话我们可以在神童哥家的床上来一发再回去。”

和李赫宰在神童哥的床上来一发和与神童哥在床上来一发，羞耻感完全是成倍增长的。李东海捂着脸不敢再动，等他上完药给他穿上内裤外衣再一溜烟爬起来去刷牙洗脸，吃饭的时候时不时被喂一口剥好的海鲜也乖乖吃了，总算是乖得像只猫。


End file.
